Playlist Live
by suchaphangirl
Summary: My first Sam Pepper & Jack Harries fanfic.


It was that time of year again. Jack and Finn were headed off to America for Playlist Live, which was a big Youtube convention in Florida. They were going to meet a bunch of their viewers and catch up with their Youtube friends.

Although, there was really only one reason why Jack was excited about Playlist Live.

Jack was meeting up with his boyfriend, Sam Pepper, of two years. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three months, due to Sam moving out of the UK to LA. Luckily, they had various ways they could talk to each other.

The only thing they had to worry about was the viewers. They hadn't told the viewers that they were dating. The only people they've told were very close friends and their family. They thought it would be better if they didn't tell their viewers about their relationship.

"Jack, are you ready to go yet? We have to leave in a half an hour." Finn said as he walked into Jack's room. Finn raised his eyebrows when he got to Jack's room and saw that he was still packing. It was nearly 6 o' clock in the morning on a Wednesday.

"A half an hour? Are you sure about that?" Jack asked as he looked over at Finn.

"The sooner you hurry up, the sooner we can leave and the sooner you get to see Sam." Finn said.

"Finn! Don't do this to me!" Jack groaned. He started packing again. Finn laughed.

Luckily, Jack's family was supportive of him. They didn't care that he was gay. They still loved him.

Jack had finally finished packing and Jack and Finn were finally able to leave the house.

8 hours later, Jack and Finn had finally arrived in Florida. Jack was extremely excited but he was getting a little nervous. He hadn't seen Sam in nearly three months. They talked nearly every other day but they hadn't properly seen each other. Jack didn't know if Sam felt the same way about him as he did before he left. He didn't know if Sam had seen other people. He knew that he could trust Sam but he couldn't help but think these things.

Jack and Finn were now currently sitting in a cab and they were on their way to the hotel.

"Have you talked to Sam yet?" Jack jumped slightly and looked over at Finn. Finn chuckled.

"Huh?" Jack asked, blinking a few times. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I said…Have you talked to Sam yet?" He asked again.

"Oh, uh…Kind of. I talked to him yesterday on the phone and he sent me a text a couple hours ago." Jack said. He pulled out his phone out to see if he had any more texts from Sam but he didn't. Jack sighed.

"Jack, calm down." Finn said. Jack looked at him. "I know that you're nervous but…"

"How do you know I'm nervous?" Jack asked. Finn rolled his eyes…Again.

"I'm your twin. Of course I know that you're nervous." Finn said.

"I can't help it." Jack said. "It's been three months, Finn. That's a long time. I know we talk to each other as much as we can but…What if he's gone and found some girl that he loves? He is bi. He's not gay." Jack said. He took a deep breath. The more he thought about it, the more he got nervous. Sam could easily fall in love with another girl or boy and completely forget about him and that scared Jack the most. Jack loved Sam and he didn't want to lose him to somebody else. Though, Jack wouldn't blame Sam if he found someone else. Jack never thought of himself as exactly perfect.

"Sam loves you, okay? It's obvious." Finn said. Jack looked at him.

"Thanks, Finn." Jack said. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"I know I tease you about this all the time but I just want you to be happy." Finn said. Jack smiled. He looked out the window and sat up when he saw that they were finally at the hotel. Jack grabbed his phone and got out of the car. Finn chuckled and then he also got out of the car. "Don't forget about the viewers, Jack." Finn said. Jack looked over at him. "They don't know about this, remember?" Finn said. Jack groaned.

"Fuck." Jack said. Finn laughed. They grabbed their suitcases from the trunk and then they walked into the hotel. Jack looked around and smiled when he saw that there were already a bunch of Youtubers in the lobby.

"Hey, I'll get our room keys." Finn said. Jack nodded.

"Okay." Jack said. He watched as Finn walked up to the front desk.

"Hey, Jack!" Jack looked over and saw Louis Cole.

"Hey!" Louis walked up to him and gave him a hug. Jack smiled and hugged him back.

"It's good to see you, man." Louis said. They pulled away from the hug.

"I know. It feels like it's been ages." Jack said. He bit his lip. "Have you, um, have you seen Sam yet?"

"Uh, no. But…I heard that he was in Florida." Louis said. Jack sighed. "Nervous?" Louis asked.

"A little." Jack said. He shrugged his shoulders "But more excited than nervous." He said. He smiled. Jack pulled out his phone. Still no texts from Sam. Jack bit his lip as he looked around. He stood there for a few minutes.

Sam was just walking into the hotel. Sam had already been in Florida for a couple of days. He wanted to come a few days before everybody else arrived. Sam had been out with a few Youtubers but he had gotten a text from one of the Youtubers in the hotel that Jack was there so he left to immediately go to the hotel. Sam looked up and smiled as soon as he saw Jack, who was still talking to Louis.

Sam quietly made his way over to Jack. He wrapped an arm around Jack from behind. Jack jumped as soon as he felt an arm wrap around him. He looked over and gasped as soon as he saw Sam. But, of course, Sam had his camera out and was vlogging so he had to contain his excitement.

"Oh my God, Sam!" Jack yelled with shock. Jack turned around and wrapped his arms around Sam and hugged him tightly. Sam smiled and immediately hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Jack and pulling him close. Jack closed his eyes as they continued to hug. "I could have been Finn, you idiot." Jack said, not letting go of Sam. Sam let out a laugh.

"Nah, Finn's talking to Alfie and Zoe." Sam said. Jack immediately looked over and saw that Finn actually was talking to Alfie and Zoe. "Besides, I've learned the differences between you two a while ago. I definitely knew it was you." Sam said.

"I missed you." Jack whispered. He finally let go of Sam. "I still hate you for moving to LA." Jack said. Sam laughed.

"I told you that you could have come with me." Sam said.

"Yeah, but I can't leave Finn behind." Jack said. "He's my twin." He said.

"Well, Finn can come with you, too." Sam said.

"I'll think about it." Jack said. Sam smiled. Jack hugged Sam again.

"Come on, let's go to the room." Sam whispered. Jack let go of him again.

"Finn has my key." Jack said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I meant my room." Sam said. Jack blinked a few times.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Three days." Sam said. Jack rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on. You can yell at me later." Sam said. He turned off his camera. He grabbed Jack's hand and started to lead the way to the elevator. Jack stayed close to Sam, keeping a hold of Sam's hand. As they were walking, they both heard a scream. Jack looked over and saw a couple of girls watching them. Sam looked down at Jack. "Just ignore them." Sam said. Jack looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to keep our relationship from the viewers?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I don't really care about the viewers." Jack raised his eyebrows. Sam blinked a few times, when he realized what he said. "I mean…I do care about the viewers but I don't care what they think." Sam said. They walked into the elevators.

"So, you don't care if those girls go online and tell everybody they saw us holding hands?" Jack asked.

"No." Sam said. He pulled Jack into the elevator. Luckily, they were the only ones in it.

"What the hell took you so long to realize you don't care about what they think?" Jack asked. Sam laughed.

"I don't know but it took me too long." Sam said. Jack smiled.

Jack had always wanted to tell everybody about his and Sam's relationship from the start. He didn't like hiding and keeping secrets from certain people. But, he knew that Sam wasn't as comfortable with letting people know so he was okay with hiding for now.

He walked up to Sam and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Sam smiled and immediately kissed him back. Sam grabbed a hold of Jack's waist as they continued to kiss and gently pushed him against the wall. Jack moaned into the kiss. Sam pulled away from the kiss. "I missed you, too." Sam said. "So fucking much." He said. Jack smiled even bigger.

"I love you." Jack said. He took a deep breath. Sam stared at him. "It feels really, really good to say that in person and not over the phone or on Skype." Jack said. "It's definitely not the same." He said. Sam sighed.

"No, it's not the same." Sam said. "And, I love you, too." He said. Sam let go of Jack once the elevator opened it. Sam grabbed Jack's hand and they walked out of the elevator. Sam wrapped his arms around Jack.

Jack was very much looking forward to spending the week with Sam in Florida.


End file.
